Mobius of Time
by animeninja00
Summary: Silent MobiusWheel of Time Crossover. The AMP girls find them selfs in Randland.


Mobius of Time: Prologue  
  
By Brian Ayotte  
  
" "Speech  
  
' ' Thoughts  
  
{ } Telepathy  
  
Wheel of Time is copyright Robert Jorden, Silent Mobius is copyright Kia Asamiya.  
  
Takes place just before chapter 14 in Silent Mobius and before The Great Hunt in Wheel of Time  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
The rain was pelting down in Mega-Tokyo. The offices on the scene were huddled under the make shift shelter. Under the other shelter the investigators were looking at the bodies that were found. One of them had seen this type of mutilation before. It could only mean that there was a monster attack. He hated calling the AMP in but they were the only ones that could handle such things.  
  
"Call it in. I think that our job will be now keeping a perimeter for the AMP when they get here."  
  
"Inspector, I don't think we will have to call them in." an officer said as he was looking to the two craft that descending from the sky. They could see on the larger craft the crest of the Attacked Mystification Police Department. It was not a sign that the average officer like to see. It meant that they would be taking over the jurisdiction of the crime and the crime scene. The Inspector watched as from the larger craft three people walked out from it.  
  
"Who is in charge in?" He heard.  
  
"I am. I am Inspector Sakamoto."  
  
"This scene is now placed in the jurisdiction of the AMP, Yuki here will brief you on the procedures that you must follow." The AMP officer told Inspector Sakamoto."  
  
Sakamoto walk over to the girl that was under the other tent with all the officers, he could not believe that such a young girl would be giving out orders but he remembered the rumours of the AMP that they were not all really human. But they were the only ones that would be able to protect the city and the world from an invasion. He listen half hearted to the briefings that the girl gave. Just as she was done another of the AMP offices came to her and he over heard that the killer had escaped to the underground tunnels.  
  
Inspector Sakamoto watched as the four AMP officers went to the larger craft grabbed some items and headed to the entrance of the underground ruins. In the back of his mind he felt sorry for them. It was a horrible place that they would be heading in to. It was no place of woman and children.  
  
Kiddy was in the lead as the four AMP offices headed in to the cave of ruins that lead down under MegaTokyo.  
  
"From what we were able to detect the Lucifer Hawk is hiding down in the ruins and comes out to hunt. If it had not left signs of where it entered this maze we might have never found it." Katsumi said.  
  
"So here we are trudging through this sludge to find this Lucifer Hawk. Well at least it is keeping the rain off our heads." Replied Kiddy.  
  
"I hope that we brought enough extra stuff with us," said Yuki "As we have no real idea how far away this Lucifer Hawk is hiding in the ruins."  
  
"Well I hope to be contact with you all the way." The offices heard Lebia say through their communicators. "If you are gone for more then a day return and we will see if we can get it to come out some how.  
  
"Two days down here. I think it will take a couple of weeks to get he smell off me and my robes will be ruined." Complained Nami.  
  
"So you get a little dirty, that will not ruin your day that much." Said Kiddy  
  
They continued down in to the underground. After about 5 hours and lots of signs that there was at least one Lucifer Hawk down there they stopped for a bit to grab a bite to eat. Just as they finished Nami feel as something was trying to break one of her wards as she was about to say something she heard the disembodied voice that she knew was Grosspoliner warn Katusmi that something was heading for them. She drew the White Tiger Sword and informed everybody where her ward was broken. They saw a glow heading toward them, the glow was caused by what looked like living lighting that crawled along the walls. In the center of the lighting storm was a figure. As it came into view the sound of gunfire echoed in the tunnel.  
  
"DAMN. My shots are not having an effect on this thing. I hope the Graviton will have a better effect." Kiddy yells out as she starts charging the Graviton.  
  
Katsumi has Grosspoliner out and is starting to cast a spell when over the com-link they heard, "Watch what you are doing. The area that you are in is not stable, it you create too much damage to the walls the ceiling will collapse on you. There is a stable cave about 200 meters back and to your right."  
  
"Understood Lebia." Replies Katsumi, "We will fall back to the cave. Nami do you think the barrier that you have up right will hold for a couple of minutes?"  
  
"I have added a couple of extra seals. It should hold."  
  
"Great, we fall back to the cave."  
  
The four offices ran back to the cave the Lebia told them about. In the center of the cave was this old beat up pillar that would be a perfect place for cover while they attacked the Lucifer Hawk. They had a bit of time to plan before it showed up. Nami would set up a set of wards that would not allow the Lucifer Hawk to leave the cave. Katsumi would trap it in to a solid form and then a Graviton blast would finish it off. It was a simple plan that would allow for easy changes if something went wrong.  
  
A couple of minutes later the Lucifer Hawk came in to the cave. It looked over at the four girls and it stared to produce what might be called a laugh.  
  
"So this is the might AMP. You are like mice, scurrying away. It shall be a pleasure killing you." With that, it started to crackle with energy. On the other side of the room Katsumi started a spell that would end the threat of it. All around Katsumi the earth seemed to glow from the power that she was using for the spell. The Lucifer Hawk saw what was happening and started to use some of its power to try and break up the spell before it was able to affect it. What it was not expecting was the wards around the door to explode. The Lucifer Hawk was battered from the blast but was able to release a shot off against the AMP. What happened next was something that no one would have predicted. The pillar that was in the center of the room started to glow and runes over it seemed to come alive. When the energy blast hit Katsumi's shield, the blast hit in such a way that it knocked her forward in to the rest of the team. As the four of them fell on the pillar they disappeared. After the dust settled down the Lucifer Hawk could not believe its luck. It had destroyed the AMP. It then thought to it self that it had killed Katsumi Liqueur. It knew that in the back of its mind that was one of the things that Maximillian Genosa did not want to happen. He wanted to bring her over to Nemesis. This could be bad, went through its mind as it tried to find any sign of the AMP officers. All that it found was this pillar that seemed to be a holder of great power. But that could be just the by-product of the magical energies that were released just a couple of minutes ago. It felt the wards that were holding it in the cave start to break down. Once they had fallen enough for it to escape it left. It had to report this matter to its master. It just hoped that its master was not in the kill-the-messenger mood. Minutes later it found out what Maximillian Genosa was like in a bad mood. It was able to keep that memory for a second before being removed from existence.  
  
Moments before just as things were coming to a head in the cave under the ruins of old Tokyo.   
  
On the surface Lebia was monitoring the situation against the Lucifer Hawk. She was glad that she was able to find a stable location in the ruins. Mana had just arrived and Lebia was just updating her on the situation when all four status alarms went off.  
  
"What is happening?" demanded Mana.  
  
"It looks like I lost a signal from the teams communicators. As well I am not getting any reading from the life monitors. I hope it is just a glitch." Lebia replied but she was the one who designed and built this system, glitches should not be happening.  
  
'I can't feel them anymore. This is bad; I will have to contact Rally.' As Mana was thinking that the communicator beeped for an incoming call.  
  
"What is happening? I just felt a huge burst of magical energy erupt from your location." Rally asked through the communicator.  
  
"We don't know yet. All that we do know is that we lost the team's signal and I can't feel them anymore." Replied Mana.  
  
"I did not feel any major activity on the part of Nemeses. I do not believe it was the work of a Lucifer Hawk. It was something different, something that I have no idea where it came from." Rally said.  
  
Mana knew that Rally was one of the world's experts in the magical arts and when she said that what just happened was something that she did not know about, that got her worried.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Verin was just starting on the fire after spending the day studying the portal stone in a small valley at the base of Dragon Mount. She felt Tomas returning to the camp after hunting for dinner. She hoped that he had gotten something other the rabbits today; she was starting to get tired of the only meat being rabbit. Her thought of dinner were quickly removed when she started to feel flows of saidar, she knew that she should be the only Aes Sedai around here and the flows were not being weaved. She started to head over to the portal stone where the flows were starting to form. In her life she had never seen something like this. If she did not know better she would have sworn that the stone was trying to weave something. All of a sudden some of the symbols on the stone started to glow and then another light appeared just by the stone. From the light came four girls. One was holding a monster of a sword and another was holding a normal sword. The tall one looked like she was holding a crossbow with out its arms. They were all wearing weird cloaks that seemed to have armour on the shoulders. They looked at her in surprise. One of them said something in a language that Verin did not understand after a couple of seconds with a look of non-understanding and Verin saying she does not understand them the same girl said something else and from the sound if it was of a different language after another couple of seconds of puzzlement one of the girls said something and the girl with the huge sword started to channel. Verin had never seen the weave before and she started to cut of the girl from the source before he weave could do anything. In the back of her mind she could feel Tomas rushing to her, he was most likely feeling the concern that she was feeling. She was quite surprised at the power that the girl was channelling through herself and just as she was able to get the shield up around the girls weaves the channelling ended, it was weaves of spirit and air and they had just lightly brushed her. As the weaves ended she slammed a shield as strong as she could make on the girl.   
  
"What did you just do to me?" yelled out the girl after the shield went in to place. At that statement the tall girl with the armless crossbow aimed it at her and asked, "What did you do to Katsumi? Tell us!"  
  
Verin kept her Aes Sedai calm as she said, "I just stopped her from doing anything more to me."  
  
"All I did was just set up a translation spell so we can understand each other. " Katsumi was about to say more when she was interrupted by an older man running up to Verin with a drawn sword.  
  
"Are you are right Verin Sedai? Who are the girls?" Asked Tomas.  
  
"It is no concern of yours my Gidian. This is a tower matter. Just finish cooking the dinner. I will be there shortly." Verin replied to his question.  
  
Tomas looked like he was in a quandary as left slowly from his charge but he did leave.  
  
Verin looked back to the girls that were there. One of them had pulled out some type of box and was saying some words in it and them placing it by her ear then playing with it some and spoke the same words in to it. The other girls were still staring at her. The one in white robes had replaced her sword and must have hidden it under the cloak that she was wearing. The other one that had the monster of a blade had ground the end in the ground and was looking like she was trying to see something. Verin could feel that she was trying to break the shield but she was doing it all wrong. It was as if she had never been shielded before. That was quite interesting. Verin weaved a couple of flows of air that would harden if any of them tried something.   
  
"Now tell me about this weave that you created." Verin asked in a tone that was not a question that allowed for anything but an answer.  
  
"What do you mean, weave?" Katsumi asked, "All I did was just cast a simple translation spell and added Kiddy, Nami and Yuki in it. I wanted to be able to understand what you were saying. What language were you speaking? I do not recognize it."  
  
"It is the Common tongue. Where do hail from if you do not speak common?" Verin asked.  
  
"We are from Tokyo. " Katsumi replied.  
  
"Tokyo? I have not heard of it, where is this city?"  
  
"You have not heard of Tokyo?" Katsume said, 'Weird, I thought that it would a well known city. The lady here did have a companion that was carrying a sword. We might have move in time and gone back to the past. Now all we have to do is not effect the timeline. Or it could be that we have teleported to a different world, after all she did do magic and there was none of the normal incantations.'  
  
"No, where is this village?"  
  
"Village, Tokyo is a metropolis of over 10 million people." Replied Kiddy.  
  
"Do not lie to me girl. There can't be a city that size." Exclaimed Verin.  
  
"I don't lie. I have lived there for over 10 years. And don't call me girl. My name is Kiddy Phenil."  
  
"Kiddy! Stop arguing with her. We need to find a way home. Come over here, I think I remember what I did last time." Exclaimed Katsumi.  
  
"You know how to use a portal stone?" asked Verin  
  
"What is a portal stone?" replied Katsumi.  
  
"You came here by one and you don't know what a portal stone is." Exclaimed Verin, "So how where you thinking of going home?"  
  
"I was going to use a teleport spell. The one that took us here might still have some background residue that I can use to get home." Katsumi explained.  
  
'Teleport spell, I wonder what she is talking about. She most likely channelled by the portal stone by accident and it took her and her friends here. I wonder if they are from one of the other worlds that the stone can connect to. She talked about living in a city of millions of people, and the way they are dressed. The skirts that they are wearing. I could not see any proper young ladies wearing them. But if she can use the stone in that way I should watch. It might be a way to discover a lost way of traveling.' Thought Verin  
  
Verin watch as Katsumi started to channel. All that she could see the girl do was just draw the One Power to her as she was chanting and making weird arm gestures. It was like no weave that she ever seen before. In was a weird mix of air, earth, fire and spirit. It looked like it was creating some type of barrier and a second weave was forming. She could not believe the power that the girl was drawing. Then it dawned on her that the huge sword that Katsumi was carrying must have been an angreal or a sa'angreal. That is the only way that she could channel that much power with out burning herself out. Suddenly the weaves disappeared. There was an expression of surprise on Katsumi face as her weaves ended.  
  
"Why did it not work? I did the spell exactly the same as last time. So why did it not work?" Katsumi questioned herself.  
  
"Ah, Katsumi. Remember that last time the Lucifer Hawk was there as well and it was trying to both break the shield and kill us. Its power might have been the reason that the spell went wrong." Explained Nami.  
  
"You're most likely right. Well it looks like we are stuck here until I can find a way home for us." Said Katsumi  
  
"I might have a way to help you control your channelling. If you follow me to the White Tower in Tar Valon, there are books there that explain many things. As well since you are a channeler, it would be best to go there and become an Aes Sedai. The Tower does not like it for channelers who are not connected to them to be around." Said Verin.  
  
"An Aes Sedai? Is that like a Council of Wizards or something to that effect?"  
  
'Council of Wizards? In their world that must be what they call their channelers. I should find out more from her about the channelers from her land call themselves.' Thought Verin "The Aes Sedai might be like your Council of Wizards. Who is on this Council of Wizards?"  
  
"There has not been a council for a couple of years now. When it was there it was lead by my father."  
  
"Your father? You have male channelers in your land?" Exclaimed Verin.   
  
"Of course, are men not able to access magic here?" asked Katsumi.  
  
"Men who channel will go insane from the taint."  
  
"The taint, I don't remember my grandfather or my brother taking about that. What is the taint?" asked Nami.  
  
"The taint was the backlash when the Dark One was sealed. He tainted the male half of the One Power." Explained Verin who was starting to get worried that she had to explain common knowledge to this group of girls, two of whom she could tell were able to touch the Source. I one with the sword seemed quite powerful and the other girl was hard to tell from the number of ward that she had about her body. She then started to explain to them quickly about the One Power and the breaking of the world, and they told her tale of their world. Most of which she could not believe but she started to believe it when they show her a couple of the item that then had brought with them. Verin had sent Tomas to get some proper dress for the girls at the nearby village.  
  
It took some doing on Verin's part but she was able to convince the girls that going to Tar Valon and studying in the White Tower would be a way for them to be able to gain access to info that they might be able to use to find a way home. She found that the girl called Katsume was most receptive to the idea of formal training but Kiddy was not happy about it. But she agreed that if this was the best way for them to find a way home then she would go along with it.  
  
For the next week the five of them talked about their worlds, Verin did most of the explaining as she wanted then to be able to join the tower. She knew that the Final Battle was coming soon and she wanted to make sure that all the allies that they could get would be able to help them.  
  
Kiddy was not sure about Verin, she seemed to excepting of their group. As well the way she would place her words, she had been a cop long enough that she could tell when someone was extending the truth. She heard Verin explaining about the Three Oaths and how she could not lie but that did not stop her from not having to fill in the details. She was uncertain what this 'training' would involve but she was sure that she had no mystical powers. Rally would have brought that up if she did have any. Well she would make sure that she looked after Yuki and Nami. Nami was still too innocent to the real matters of the world and if this Tar Valon is a major Metropolis like Verin was telling us it was she would need some protection. 


End file.
